


Friends are worth more than anything money can buy

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Friends, M/M, buck finally gets to explain, lawsuit is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Hen and Chim underestimate Buck's loyalty, he puts them right.
Relationships: Evan 'Buck' Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	Friends are worth more than anything money can buy

The last thing Buck expected to be talking about at work this shift was the lawsuit. 

He had arrived for his shift to find Chim complaining about the price of baby essentials and furniture. Buck continued to listen to the complaints as he made himself a cup of coffee. 

"Honestly Hen, It's ridiculous! $659 for a stroller, $800 for a crib?! I'd need six jobs to buy all of this if I didn't work for LAFD!" He complained loudly. Chim could be really dramatic sometimes. 

Hen laughed at him.

"Oh yeah, it gets even more expensive as the kid gets older, its even worse if you have more than one! I wouldn't have said no if some random stranger offered me one million dollars but I could never work here again. I love you guys but one mil is one mil." she said with a laugh.

Chim snorted

"you would need to be really stupid to turn down that kind of money, I'd do the same thing!" 

Buck grimaced from where he stood with his coffee before speaking. 

"I wouldn't take it. Friends are worth more than anything money can buy." he said, looking into his cup. 

"You don't need to pretend you wouldn't take it Buck, we all know you would." Chim laughed 

Buck sighed and put his cup down. 

"You really don't know me at all if you think I would take one million dollars to never work here again." He said defensively, arms crossed against his chest.

Eddie sat silently watching the exchange between the three of them, already knowing what his boyfriend was talking about. 

"Buckaroo, you are the most likely to take it out of all of us!" Hen giggled. 

"I'm Really not, considering I turned down more." He snapped. 

Hen and Chim looked at each other confusion and amusement clear on their faces.

"And when did this supposedly happen Buck?" Chim teased. 

"The Lawsuit. what I didn't tell you was that the city wanted to settle. I technically won but not in the way I wanted. All I wanted was to get back to my job, to the only people I considered family other than Maddie. The city offered me fifty million, and I turned it down just to come back here, for my so called family to treat me like shit. I'm over that now but it still hurts. It hurts that you all still see me as a stupid kid who doesn't know what he's doing. I'm not. I'm in my thirties with a stable job, in a healthy loving relationship with a step-son. I'm a full grown man with a History degree from Harvard. My job, my friends, my family. they all mean more, you all mean more to me than any money. So no, I am not most likely to take one million dollars to never work here again after how hard I fought to be here." Buck spoke, hurt and sadness in his voice and all over his face. 

Hen and Chim looked at Eddie, as if to confirm the truth of Buck's outburst. 

he shrugged. 

"I've known since we got together." He said dismissively. 

"Buck I-" Hen started

He just shook his head and walked away. 

"You two have some making up to do with him after that. He had every right to be hurt by what we did to him. Give him space, apologize tomorrow." Eddie said ask he got up and followed after Buck. 

he found him crying in the Bunk room. 

"I'm so proud of you babe, standing up to them. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends." Eddie said, wrapping the taller man in a hug.

Buck laughed lightly, wiping his tears. 

"Did you just quote Dumbledore?" he asked

Eddie shrugged with a smirk. 

"He has some wise words. C'mon lets take a nap before we get a call, shift doesn't technically start for another thirty minutes." he said, pulling Buck down so they were lying on the bunk. 

Buck smiled, curling up in front of Eddie on his side, he was always the little spoon.

"I love you."

"I love you too, I'm glad you chose us over the money" Eddie replied, pulling him closer. 

"Always, Money runs out eventually, my love for you, my friends and family never will." He whispered as they closed their eyes. 

thirty seconds later the alarm bell rings. 


End file.
